Seductive Black
by Nighttime Mistress
Summary: Warning: Yaoi Lemon! After a very vivid and erotic dream of a lover vampire, Kaoru just thinks it's sexual frustration. However, days that pass begin to become more real than ever, added with his now wacky inner conscience. Full Summary inside. KaoruXOC
1. Clear Midnight Blue

**Hello everyone! I'm Nighttime Mistress. **

**This is the first time that I've ever done an Ouran High School Host Club fanfic. Also, this is the first time I've done a yaoi fanfic in general. It scares me a bit (twitches uncomfortably). This fic will consist of vampires, blood, acts of sexuality, and yaoi. So, if you don't like any of the described above, don't say I didn't warn you. (This is mostly due to the influence of my friend Sara. O.o)**

**_Summary: He thought it was only sexual frustration when Kaoru Hitachiin has a dream of a vampire lover named Kuro that sucks his blood while giving him pleasure every night when he goes to sleep. The dream felt so real…_**

**_A bit too real._**

**_Maybe even enough to take forth in reality._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the damn show or manga. Whoever does must be very happy right now. (cries silently in a dark corner)**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_Clear Midnight Blue_

Hikaru Hitachiin couldn't sleep. Well, he had a reason. It was mostly because of his younger twin brother Kaoru. He was mostly muttering and moaning in his sleep. This process was a bit "freaky" to him, and Hikaru wasn't sure why. He had to admit, his twin did look strangely beautiful, as his face was a bit red from his rising body heat, and the continuous moans of his brother moaning silently "No, please stop.", "Not there." and "Stop it please." Then his whimpers and his moans again.

This would be strange to anyone, since this was almost like the culprit of voodoo ways. To Hikaru, he was always wondering, perhaps Kaoru was dreaming that he would make love to him someday. Then again, that would be considered a mere fantasy. They were only brothers after all, and their acts as members of the school host club were only "brotherly love" as the female pupils will swoon and squeal about.

"Please, don't stop."

Hikaru's streams of thoughts were interrupted by his twin's voice with a raised eyebrow. That was new.

Kaoru started grabbing the bed sheets and his grips were tightening as he started moaning louder and louder, those soon turning into feminine like whines. Hikaru then started seeing a thing that was somewhat very bizarre to him. Two small holes were seen on Kaoru's neck. Where he got them, he'll never know. There was a point where he started seeing blood leak out of those holes too.

Hikaru did a double take in fear. There **was** blood leaking out.

Kaoru was still whining and moaning in pure bliss, and more blood was still pouring out, staining the sheets at the process. Not thinking twice, Hikaru began desperately shaking his brother awake.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Get a hold of yourself!" he hissed while roughly nudging him awake. Kaoru slowly opened his eyes to see his brother stare back at him in fear. He was still panting as if he ran a marathon while sitting up right, perspiration stuck to his ivory skin.

Hikaru crossed his arms at his younger sibling. "Man, what's gotten into you lately?" he said as he watched Kaoru run a hand through his red hair. He couldn't say much. Almost as if, his own voice was taken from him.

"I had this very erotic dream. He was here, and it felt so real." was all he said.

A big question mark was all that came to Hikaru's mind. He looked utterly confused at him as he watched his brother limp his way to the window, letting cool Sunday night air in. And what the hell was Kaoru talking about? Who's _**he**_?

He was curious so he had to ask. "Who are you talking about?"

Kaoru continued. "He was here a while ago."

To Hikaru, this gave no answers. "Who is he?"

His younger brother touched the two holes on his neck and said simply, "A vampire."

Hikaru couldn't tell if Kaoru was crazy, telling the truth, or if he was in a very bizarre episode of the _Twilight Zone_. He could be getting punk'd for all he knew. But really, vampires? The idea itself was laughable!

Kaoru could sense his twin brother's judgment. "You don't believe me, do you?" came Kaoru's voice as he continued to stare out the window as he leaned his arms against the sill. He didn't even have to wait for Hiakru's reply to know that he didn't believe him.

Hikaru laughed a bit. "I do believe you, but I really don't think that story is quite believable. Details please?" He did have a reason to ask for details. Like what this "vampire" could do to his Kaoru to make him go crazy in his sleep that he, Hikaru Hitachiin, couldn't.

"Nah, I shouldn't Hikaru," Kaoru sighed. "It's pretty late. I'll tell you about it tomorrow." Hikaru gave a look of disappointment, growled and shoved the covers over his body. Kaoru gave his brother's behavior a soft laugh as he gazed at the night sky once more. _'Maybe I'm just sexual frustrated.'_ he thought as he closed the windows and headed to bed. The clock on the wall read 1:27 am.

A figure that happened to be on the property of the Hitachiin residence watched as Kaoru closed the wide windows. It chuckled evilly revealing sharp fangs.

----------------------------------------

He was still by the window, wearing nothing but a maroon bathrobe against his ivory skin. Staring at the sky above him was all he could do as he leaned on the bars of the balcony, the night coolness flowing through his red hair.

All he could do is wait for him. He seemed to always know the time that he came, what he might wear tonight, and the excitement he will feel his loving him all night long. He felt lonely for some reason, wondering why it rather took longer for him to get here than it usually did.

He desired everything about him. How seductive he was, never afraid to do anything to get what he wants, and how his ways were like no one else's. He was one of a kind to him. The fact that he was a vampire made him absolutely one of a kind. But why should that worry him?

He heard a swish as an unknown person landed with a tap on the left side of him. He didn't bother to turn his head to see who the mysterious figure was.

"It usually takes you less time than that to get here, Kuro." He said smoothly as the figure began to stand up straight. The male named Kuro flipped his jet-black hair away from his quite unpeachyish face, his hair cut so it draped over his shoulders. He wore a sleek black leather torso top, and matching leather low riser pants hugging his sleek hips with leather black boots. His sharp colored turquoise eyes and the black of his eyelashes made him look mysterious and exotic while watching from the shadows, and the sharp fangs that rested calmly against the rosy peachy color of his lips.

"You get lonely to easily Kaoru. Once in a while, I probably won't get here because of you. I almost blacked out on the street because your need was so strong." Said the male named Kuro, his voice cool and relaxed while walking towards his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist, his fangs somehow becoming longer. Kaoru gasped and whimpered in pleasure at his touch, his cheeks getting somewhat a rosy tint.

Kaoru could almost feel his lover's fangs brushing against his neck. "I can't help it. You said that you'll be gentle this time so I couldn't wait." He whimpered. Kuro smirked at this. Kaoru just couldn't wait any longer. The anticipation of waiting for Kuro to take him was just driving him mad. His touch scanning his body, his breath against his ear growling how much he couldn't wait either. Strangely, Kaoru loved all of it.

He then sensed Kuro's breathing was getting heavy, stroking the base of his lover's neck.

"Kaoru, I can't take it anymore. I want it now." He moaned nipping Kaoru's neck desperately.

His lover grinned and lowered the collar of his bathrobe, revealing the side of his neck. "Then go ahead. I'm obviously not stopping you." He whispered.

Kuro was soon in front of him and kissed his lover. The fire that was making his knees weak felt so good to Kaoru. He wanted more as he roughly began pulling Kuro inside. He would do anything to have that feeling of Kuro's bite. He just couldn't wait. He wanted it now.

He them began to feel Kuro pulling loose the tie of his bathrobe at the same time pulling the red head closer to him, his crotch rubbing against his. This made Kaoru break the kiss to let out a feminine gasp.

"Now, now Kaoru." purred Kuro pulling down Kaoru's bathrobe to show his naked ivory skin. "You wouldn't want me to get rough, would you?"

"Do what you want to me Kuro." Kaoru moaned lying in bed having Kuro on top who was completely naked as well. "I don't care. Love me till it hurts."

Suddenly, he heard jingling of metal. Next thing he knew, his wrist were chained to the head post of the bed.

"Kuro! he squeaked. "I didn't say tie me up!" His lover gave him a mischievous grin, stroked Kaoru's neck as he gave a soft whimper.

"You said do what I want." He growled. "That means I'm in control tonight." In desperate panic, Kaoru struggled with the chains as they began to tighten.

"And you said you'd be gentler this time!" He hissed.

Kuro gave Kaoru a venomous smirk. "I lied."

He licked the tip of his slender fingers, having it drip with saliva and let it glide from his chest, to his abdomen very slowly. Kaoru was forced to watch his lover touch himself so sensually, his cheeks flushed red even though he wasn't making love to him. It made him relax a bit, but it was still in a form of teasing. Kuro gave a look of lust and pleasing desire at him.

"Kaoru." He moaned.

Kaoru began to really panic when Kuro licked his nipples with his wet tongue. Lower and lower he went making him extremely hot. The lower Kuro went, the more he really wouldn't be able to control himself. Kuro at the same time stroked his lover body, licking in almost wanting to pleasure Kaoru than his own set of fun. His movements were slow and tender, but it was hard to refrain from bucking inside Kaoru like a rabbit. He was so wet and he wanted him more than anything.

Kaoru gave pleading whimpers as Kuro nibbled and sucked his inner thighs, stroking his bottom at the same time.

"Kuro, no fair. You know all my weak spots." He moaned.

Kuro chuckled and looked up at him. "That's the whole point, my sweet Kaoru. You call it torture, I call it my own set of fun." He said, slowly stroking the shaft of Kaoru's member.

Kaoru bit his bottom lip hard. Never was he going to let Kuro get a response from him, as his pleasuring moan turned to a muffled squeak. Torturous was what it was. Kuro rose his eyebrow at this.

"Nothing? I guess you want me to toy with you again, eh?" he smirked quickening the pace of his strokes, moving the shaft up and down with his hand.

Kaoru gripped at the chains, his hips wanting to buck but refraining to do so because of them. "…off! Get these chains off!" He hissed.

Kuro smirked at him. "No, I gonna leave those."

Kaoru saw immediately where this was going. All the events flashed before his eyes in complete terror.

The little devil conscience was thinking otherwise. _**'What the hell are you doing?! You're the one who wanted this.'**_

_'He said he'll be gentler!'_

Silence. **_'You're on your own kid.'_**

Kaoru's mental self gawked at his own conscience, the fact that it didn't even give support in a devilish way.

He then felt two fingers go in his mouth as Kuro's began to suck on the tip of his member. Automatically he felt weak, his face flushed bright red against his ivory skin. Kuro's fingers began to work his way around his tongue. Taking his fingers out of his mouth a stream of saliva followed. Kaoru did not know why, but for some reason he felt his mind and conscience was being sucked out of him for his chest seemed to lift almost on its own. His lover was still toying with him, and he felt he was going to climax soon.

Kuro, in satisfaction, could tell too as he devoured Kaoru's manhood with his saliva-covered fingers going into his virgin entrance. It hurt like crazy, as Kaoru felt something wet a foreign enter inside him. He was working him up, but it hurt…it hurt so much. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from moaning. He had to resist…he had to resist….temptation.

He wanted these chains off. He wanted to grab the bed sheets in ecstasy when he climaxed. He wanted to scream out his lover's name with the greatest passion instead of fight the urge to do so, meaning he would give in to Kuro. He wanted to wrap his arms around his arms around his lover's body when he entered inside him. He wanted to dig his hands into his hair and beg him for more, he had to admit but he loved it already. Most importantly… he wanted these fucking chains **off**!

Kaoru kept arching his back every time Kuro devoured more of him. His grip on his chained wrist tightened since he couldn't grip the bed sheets, his body heat rising.

"Ku-ro!" he gasped as he let out a feminine moan, releasing his seed deep into his lover's mouth falling limp afterwards.

It was very warm in his mouth from Kuro's standards, as he didn't give a second thought into swallowing it clean. He crawled up to his young lover and gazed upon his flushed face and his gold orbs.

"Aishiteru, Kaoru." he whispered and kissed him while lift his lover's legs and entering him.

----------------------------------------

His eyelids could already feel the rays of the sun as he opened his eyes…

Wait, sun rays?!

Kaoru immediately sat up as his eye shot at the elephant wall clock, which read 6:49 am. And he and Hikaru had to get to school at 7:15. Then again, he thought while quickly climbing out of bed, taking a quick minute shower, and throwing on his school uniform. Hikaru was nowhere in site. Nor where their twin house cleaners. (this made Kaoru wonder why they didn't call to wake him up.)

The wall clock was taunting him now reading 6:54. He rushed downstairs while combing his hair and fixing his school tie. His left eye started twitching as he saw Hikaru calming finishing breakfast, and smiled sweetly as he walked in.

"Morning, little brother." he said cheerfully. A vein of annoyance soon popped at his temple.

"Don't give me that, you little cockroach!" he sneered angrily plopping himself down of his chair with his breakfast in front of him. Hikaru could only stifle and choke upon his soon to be bursts of laughter into snorted giggles. To him, his younger brother's maturity in name-calling early in the morning was rather off.

"My, my. Temper, temper." Hikaru said with a mocking look of disapproval. "Someone didn't wake up on the right side of the bed."

"Well, why didn't you wake me up?" he asked through gritted teeth firmly jabbing his fork in four of the octopus shaped sausages and shoved them in his mouth.

"Because, brother," he began while getting up as the house cleaner took his plate. "Sleep is very important than having erotic yaoi dreams at two in the morning. Due to your lack of it, I chose not to wake you since your nighttime ruckus lasted for two hours and forty-six minutes."

Seven stabs to Kaoru's gut shrouded him in shame and mostly embarrassment.

"Your limo sir." Stated the chauffeur at the front door.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Shall we get going, Kaoru?" said Hikaru cheerfully picking up both their bags. His younger gave him a death glare, snatched his bag from him and stormed ahead. Hiakru could sigh and shake his head. At the same time, he chuckled a bit.

"Man, what an attitude."

----------------------------------------

Even though he wanted it to stop (because he felt dizzy of a headache, probably from jumping out of bed too quickly), his class and most of the whole school was quite chatty. Kaoru could only heard bits and pieces of "new teacher", "looks gorgeous", and "like a super male model".

Hikaru rested his cheek on his palm. "Man, what could have mostly everyone buzzing about a teacher so much?"

"For what I hear," said Haruhi "I'm guessing we have a new substitute teacher for a week or two."

Kaoru slumped o the desk in boredom. "Well, this is going to be a boring and too easy of a week."

The bell rang, and the substitute walked in facing the class.

Jet-black shoulder length hair.

Sharp turquoise irises behind dark brown thin-rimmed glasses.

Slender, male model like physique wearing a very open and loose white button up under a grey vest, matching slacks and black shoes.

Ivory pale skin.

_**Uh-oh.**_

He could already hear his inner self give a horrified shriek, his pupils began to slowly shrink, and his whole body began to twitch.

_'You have got to be kidding me.'_

Both his brother and Haruhi noticed the twin's quick sudden movements. "Hikaru, what's up with him?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

The substitute gave a cheerful smile to the class.

"Good morning! I am Sensei Natsumi Kuro, and I'll be your substitute for these few weeks."

Kaoru had a feeling he got himself jinxed. Big time.

* * *

**(crawls out from dark corner and begin rock self back and forth) I'm not even supposed to be writing this. It's probably so horrible. Maybe I've just gone crazy, yeah that's it. (eye starts twitching) I've gone completely nuts. I'm not writing this and I'm just being very stupid. (begins insane chuckling while holding dagger to throat.)**

**R&R if you must. Or maybe you shouldn't, right? A person like me who doesn't usually write yaois shouldn't group in, right? They wouldn't usually join the crowd right? (looks at reviewers desperately)**

**Right?!**

**Nighttime Mistress**


	2. Peachy Peach

**(holds gun to head) People, don't make me use this.**

**One's to thank (or put on my list of who wanted me to painfully continue):**

**Silver Bleak: Thank you. I'm surprised I'm doing okay. However, since my sanity has dropped; I hope I'll be okay. Yes, even though this fic is rated mature, it's kind of good in my nature to add a bit of humor to it. I mean, look at the series Hellsing. Again, thank you for your review.**

**Kaylitstu: I'm glad you like it. With my type of writing style, I don't think this fanfic will stay M forever. But I'll do my best since this is my first one that's rated mature. I just hope I DO keep going with it. (pushes gun closer to head)**

**Teberz: (glares at you) You people are really pushing it aren't you. Truthfully, I really did think that this fanfic would be a complete failure. (shivers) And unfortunately, you all want me to continue. Well….uh, thanks. I guess.**

**Raven-loves-Sanji: Do you people not see this gun pointed at my head?! (grumbles) I guess…I could… do a few more chapters with…this fic. (eye starts twitching)**

**Moncollefan365: …..again, do you people not see this gun…. Oh, never mind.**

**OriginalBubble: I still don't know what differenciate means… or is it differentiate? Then again, why do I get the feeling that I was spelling conscious wrong in the last chapter… or is it conscience? Anyway, if this chapter is a bit unclear as well, please let me know… (pushes gun closer to head) maybe.**

**Disclaimer: ...no comment. It's not like I should care. (but because of these six reviews I hope you all sip Black Poison in your soup. :P)**

**Note: Sorry about the wait. Internet at home got disconnected due to a storm. Had to update at my public library so I might not get to you all right away for my next update. Again, sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Peachy Peach_

He was still twitching. The color was draining from his face. And Kaoru could tell his new temporary "sensei" was looking dead at him with a piercing stare.

He could almost hear the vampire's sinister laughter playing inside his head.

"Alright," continued Natsumi-sensei "I shall take attendance. If you do not state you are present then you will be marked absent. Aso Akira?"

"Here."

"Yukari Sayo?"

"Here"

Hikaru nudged his brother. (who's twitching was beginning to worsen) "Hey Kaoru, why don't we welcome Natsumi-sensei to Ouran with the old switch-a-roo, huh?"

"Makiru Takashi?"

"Here."

Haruhi gave their substitute a questioning blank stare. "Then again, what kind of name means 'Black pickled vegetables'?" she asked. **(A/N: Believe it or not, Haruhi was right.)**

"Takanako Yue?"

"Here."

Kaoru shot a glare at Hikaru. "Trust me Hikaru, I'd rather not." He hissed.

"Yamoto Sunako"

"Here."

His brother responded with a pout. "Eh? Why? You're being a real spoiled sport right now."

Kaoru was close to the mood to strangle him in frustration. _'Dammit Hikaru, you have no idea-'_

"Whatever," Hikaru replied with a smirk. "I'll do it without you then."

A warning signal flashed in his mind. "You better not-!"

_**Too late.**_

"Hitachiin Kaoru."

"Here." Hikaru responded boldly.

Somehow, there was a grave silence. Natsumi-sensei slowly looked up from the attendance sheet and gave Hikaru a chilling stare. It was also kind of "creepy" in Hikaru's case the way Sensei's sharp turquoise eyes seemed to flash.

Yet, Sensei just smiled at him.

"Wow, you almost got me." He said. "The guidance counselor wasn't kidding; you two look almost exactly a like."

_**'LIAR!'**_ shouted Kaoru's conscious. _**'He probably knew all along!'**_

A vein popped at his temple. _'Ya think?'_

Hikaru however didn't take it so easily. _'No way! He saw right through me!'_

"Good thing she told me before hand that previous teachers stated that you two liked to do the old 'switch-a-roo' to new staff members. But thank you for welcoming me to Ouran, Hikaru-kun."

Most of the female students – no, all the female students – shrieked in delight (for what reason, Kuro had no clue since he was still new to this). After he had the class to settle down, Natsumi-sensei finished calling attendance with Kaoru still twitching…for most of the lesson…and day.

----------------------------------------

Somehow, the lunch period was stressful, and Kaoru felt very uneasy. This made him feel rather drowsy too, so he wasn't in much of an appetite. He passed on sitting with Hikaru and Haruhi and decided to walk off his lack of hunger.

Kaoru had to admit, he felt somewhat guilty when he saw his brother's pained and suspicious expression when he said he didn't feel like eating. His thoughts stopped short while walking the school's hallways looking out the window. His eye began twitching again as a vein popped at his temple.

The so-called "Natsumi-sensei" was surrounded by girls under a tree.

_'Oh, that blood-sucking, bipolar bastard is so gonna get it now!'_ He thought rolling up his sleeves.

_**'Yeah! Go get him Kaoru! Fight-o! Fight-o! Fight-o!'**_ cheered his conscious with pom-poms.

_'You shut up.'_ He growled.

His conscious just pouted. _**'Aww. Meany.'**_

----------------------------------------

Most males would be filled with happiness to have countless female students surround him and wanting to know everything about him, commenting on how much he looked like a super model, and going ga-ga on how cool he looked. Yes, any male would probably flush himself down the bliss-filled toilet right now.

Yet Kuro, found the unwanted attention aggravating, tempting, and dangerous.

The countless female scent in his comfort zone continued to punch him endlessly. In his case, the air reeked of two irresistible red liquor, and dark grape wine he used to drink back in his day. (due to his past drinking habit in 1862, he caused both alcoholic drinks to be extinct to rarity) This was bad as he shoved a peeled banana into his mouth to distract himself from the female scent from his very full fruit basket and pastries.

No, the scent was too strong- then again,…one bit of one of them wouldn't be so bad-

"Natsumi-sensei!"

Thank goodness, that got his attention because he gazed up at - a somewhat very annoyed looking Kaoru.

"Ah, Kaoru. I was beginning to wonder where-"

A piercing glare harsher than his own began to grow a threatening aura. "We need to talk."

Kuro just sighed. "Well my lovely ladies, my apologizes but I must speak with my student privately."

The female pupils gave disapproving groans and departed. Kuro was relieved. "Whew, you saved me back there. I thought I was going to lose it and drink all of blood of those female students-"

The threatening aura grew to a brush fire as Kaoru's eyes flashed one hundred times a minute. "You're not real."

"Really?" began Kuro with a humored expression. "You know because if I wasn't-"

"You're not supposed to be here."

"Kaoru, now your sounding like my mother-"

"Why are you here?"

"Now, now Kaoru. That's an awfully naïve question-"

Kaoru grabbed the collar of Kuro's shirt and gripped it tight. "So you're stalking me, aren't you?"

Kuro silenced his lover by locking his lips with his. To Kaoru, he could tell Kuro just ate a banana but broke the kiss.

"What the hell are you doing?! We can't do that here!" he hissed.

"And yet some humans pee in public and most don't say anything." said Kuro getting a small basket of strawberries and popping one in his mouth. "I'm as real as can be Kaoru-pii, whether you like it or not."

Kaoru's brain seemed to zap with a somewhat malfunction. His left eye began to twitch again _'Then that would mean-'_

_**'-the dreams were- were-!' **_his conscious blushed cherry red with a _pop!_ and fainted before it could finish. Kaoru on the other immediately grabbed a very horrified feeling of falling into quick despair.

_**'I'm doomed to state an early death.'**_ sobbed his conscious in a fetal position. _**'My life is over.'**_

"Like I asked," began Kaoru again. "Why are you here, why are the female students chasing you left and right….and why are you eating from a fruits basket?" he added watching Kuro pop three strawberries into his mouth.

"Thif is my lunff. Shouff it maffer if I'f 'ere?" he said with his mouth full of the ripe red fruit. Kaoru just frowned at him.

"Yes it should. You're a vampire aren't you? You're supposed to hate sunlight. It's broad daylight in mid. spring-"

"I have both of my parents' genes. My old man's immune to sunlight." He responded in a bored tone. "But I don't like the summertime that much though. It gets too hot." he added rub his wrist.

This caught Kaoru off guard. He wasn't quite expecting that and didn't think about that either.

"Ah, well. You're supposed to drink blood and **blood only**, not stuffing your face with fruit-"

"Remember when all those girls were around me?"

This stopped Kaoru short. "Yeah. What do they have anything to do with it?"

"Let's just say that the fruits and sweets help me get around their scent which I can't take in. I still think its weird how male scents are usually like flowers." He gave Kaoru a look of lust. "But, I love your scent the best."

Kaoru rose an eyebrow to the response, and tried to hide his heated cheeks from Kuro's lustful stare.

"Then I bet if you smelled any garlic then you would die-"

Kuro almost choked on a grape. "Ew! Why the hell would I **want** to stuff my nose with garlic?! Too many people have tried that anyway. An ancestor of my mother was Italian and ate garlic-filled food all the time. Have you forgotten that vampire senses are stronger that humans?" asked Kuro wagging a banana at Kaoru's face in one hand while stuffing his mouth with green grapes. "Besides, anyone would die if they stuffed their noses with garlic. The stuff stinks!"

Kaoru was definitely proven wrong with thinking the constant superstitions on vampires were actually true. It rather got him thinking who the hell thought of them anyway. Then he noticed a gold necklace that held a gold cross on Kuro's neck. He also saw it had a bight red ruby at it's center.

"Then, what about that?" he asked and pointed at the necklace. Kuro then began to take off the necklace and put it around Kaoru's neck.

"No it doesn't kill me, or you." he added seeing Kaoru's disapproving look. "but you could keep it. I have a silver one just like it. Besides, gold isn't my color."

Kaoru sighed, "I hope Hikaru doesn't wonder where I got it-"

Then it hit him. He was supposed to go to the Host Club today. Oh shit, was Hikaru going to be after him for most of the day.

"Crap, I need to get out of here." He said quickly about to dash away, when Kuro pulled down his arm and kissed him.

"Do you have to?" he moaned. "It's only been one night and I don't want you to leave me so soon."

He kissed him again, but with more need and desire than before. Kaoru had no clue how, or why but his mind began to reconsider about heading off to the Host Club, and staying here with Kuro judging how passionate and irresistible Kuro was right now. He held him so close having him press against his body and stroking him tenderly filling Kaoru with desire and soon lust. _'Maybe staying here won't be so bad…' _he thought to himself losing his sense of will-

-just to be roughly thrown back into reality by his conscious.

_**'Don't even think about it!'**_ shouted his conscious giving his mind a very hard mental slap.

Kaoru broke the kiss and gave Kuro a hurt expression. "I'm sorry Kuro, but I can't. Remind me later and I give you my I.O.U." he said dashing off inside the building. Kuro snorted while giving himself thoughts of Kaoru and the two naked with his young lover moaning and screaming his name over and over in complete ecstasy.

_"Kuro-sama." Kaoru moaned in Kuro's fantasy._

_"Kaoru." He said to his lover releasing his seed deep inside of him._

_"KURO-SAMAAAAA!"_

At that moment, it got Kuro thinking that it had a nice ring to it. "Oh, he's going to give me my I.O.U alright. I'll make him." He said cutting up a kiwi into thin slices and eating them chuckling with a mischievous sneer.

"Ah, I love enlightening myself."

----------------------------------------

"Where **were** you Kaoru?!" shouted his older brother when he burst through the doors of the third music room. Unfortunately, Hikaru was the first person at the door who waited for him.

Hikaru hugged his twin sibling. "I've been looking for you everywhere! If it weren't for Haruhi to stop me from looking for you-"

Haruhi gave a blank expression. "I had to drag you out of the halls to stop you from going nuts-"

"-I would've gotten in trouble just for looking for you!-"

Haruhi frowned. "If I was a teacher, I would've made sure you did. You were making so much noise-"

"You could've told me you were going to be out for a long while. I would've gone with you. It's usually Haruhi who is late." said Hikaru with very worried eyes and ignored the pouted like "Hey…" from Haruhi.

Now Kaoru really felt guilty for not telling his brother. For some reason, a big red danger flag kept flashing between Hikaru and the so-called "Natsumi-sensei" and Kaoru wasn't sure why.

"Like I keep saying Hikaru," began Haruhi as she dragged the two towards the closet to change into their themed costumes. The theme for them was animals. "Kaoru is perfectly capable of taking care of himself and being calm in situations and getting to them logically, unlike you." she added which was like an arrow stab in the head for Hikaru.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!"

All three of the first year classmates were thinking the same thinking. Even Kaoru's conscious was thinking the same thing.

_**"Oh, great. Here he comes."**_

Suou Tamaki, dressed in dog-ears and dog paws with a small crown on his head and red collar around his neck and a wagging dog tail, glomped his "beloved daughter", only to be flung across the room by the twins.

"It's strange that you costume suits you, baka tono." They said in unison with Hikaru in black cat ears, paws and tail, and Kaoru in white cat ears, paws and tail.

Tamaki got up immediately with suspicious eyes. "And it's strange that you two are with Haruhi at this time."

"You're her otou-san right?" they said.

"Besides, with your approach-" began Hikaru.

"-it would be considered embarrassing, right Haruhi?" finished Kaoru.

Haruhi put a finger to her chin. "I don't mind much-"

Tamaki's dog-ears perked up-

"-I was going to fling him across the room myself anyway."

-only having his expression go stone cold in shock.

"Why Haruhi!" sobbed the host club president holding the face of his "beloved daughter". "Why must you continue to mingle and be with these con artists?!"

Hikaru and Kaoru disagreed with matching pouts. "Con artists?!" Hikaru shouted in outrage.

"We're nothing of the sort!" shouted Kaoru following suit. Tamaki ignored them and continued to sob to Haruhi's distaste.

"It's cruel. It's cruel I tell you! Constantly being harassed-"

The boy-looking girl gave a frown of disapproval. "No, you usually do that."

"-influenced into rebellion-"

"Um, what rebellion?"

"-why, oh why does my beloved daughter wither away from me?"

"One, the fact you are a second year and she is still a first year." replied Ootori Kyoya calmly wearing leopard ears and paws with a very long spotted tail. "Two, the percentage of both of your time together within the host club is 4 percent. And three, Haurhi still says you quite an embarrassment-"

"WELL WHO ASKED YOU KYOYA!!" Tamaki snapped.

"Well, you did ask 'why'-"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!"

Suddenly, Hunny-sempai who was wearing pink bunny ears, a cottontail and paws, skipped to Haruhi with an empty plastic jar of instant coffee.

"Haru-chan, we ran out."

"Already? I just bought this yesterday." she said. Hikaru lifted the jar out of her hands.

"Don't worry Haruhi. I'll get it." He replied and left the room before Kaoru could argue.

Just when he was a few classrooms along the empty hallway, Hikaru just realized that he had no clue where Haruhi goes to get the instant coffee.

He was going to head back when he bumped into someone much older than him. "Ah, sorry. Did not see you there."

When he looked up, it was that substitute holding a wheat basket that had some strawberries and some leftover pastries.

"Natsumi-sensei…" It made him feel uncomfortable that Natsumi-sensei was looking at him with mischievous eyes.

"Ah, Hiitachin-san. Afternoon." he said with Hikaru thinking he could've sworn he saw a gleam in his eye. Sensei eyed the jar strangely. "Why do you have an empty jar of instant coffee?" he asked.

"Oh, it's for the host club." he replied, seeing him take a step forward while he took two steps back. "I'm just going to get some more at the commoners store."

His sharp turquoise eyes began to scan him small frame, (again to Hikaru he thought it was kind of "creepy") almost looking unsure of what he saw. Nevertheless, he took another step forward, backing Hikaru against the wall. "Host Club…huh?"

It was very awkward how he was very close to his face. Hikaru was very close in getting hypnotized by his sharp turquoise irises. They were just to easy to get lost into…

"Is that so?" he said easing towards his neck, taking a whiff. He came back up, looking at him oddly.

"Hikaru-kun…right?"

This made Hikaru tense a bit. It was strange that a new coming substitute teacher could take note of him so easily. Almost as if he knew him way before they met…

"You really are a strange one, Natsumi-sensei." he said daringly, almost as if he were challenging him. "And, I'm getting the feeling that you're probably not a sensei at all."

Natsumi-sensei just smirked. "Really now? I'm glad you took note of that. It's actually a secret I'm keeping from my current students."

Hikaru began to grow frustrated and annoyed by this so-called "Natsumi-sensei". It was as if he were teasing him.

"Of course there's only one person who knows about me."

"Who?"

"Your brother."

Hikaru ended up dropping the plastic jar of instant coffee and began gazing at the now stranger with bewildered eyes as if he were crazy.

"Who are you really, and why are you telling me this if it's a so called secret that you have to keep."

Sensei's smirk grew wider. "I'm starting to grow a liking of you Hikaru-kun. You're fun to toy with." It didn't help that he chuckled when Hikaru growled at him.

"It is because all of us have secrets that we have to keep and have to tell."

He lifted Hikaru's chin and whispered something somewhat so foul that it made the twin shiver.

_"And because, Hiitachin Hikaru my friend,"_ he whispered _"my name is Kuro. A vampire."_

_

* * *

_**I'm starting to have a great liking for the manga _Kare Kano_ by Masami Tsuda. It's a really great series. (quite different from the other romance shojo ones that I've read so far.) It has a lot of humor, romance, drama, and (at least in volume 17) excellent fashion sense. Even me being a tomboy and not caring much about fashion, I had to admit it was quite tasteful. I also saw how Tsuda-san had to do a lot of hard research on vol. 17. (lol!)**

**I love Tsuda-san's art style on Renji Arima, Soichiro's birth father. (sorry people if I'm being a spoiler if you haven't read vol. 17 yet!) Even if the pages are black and white, you could tell he has the most beautiful eyes that you could get lost into. How ironic both he and Soichiro look so alike! I also always look forward to Tsuda-san's diary at the end and her little side notes on some of the pages talking about her day and life. Strange how I and so many people could relate to her. She's so casual!**

**Anyway, I strongly suggest anyone to read the _Kare Kano_ series whereever you could find it especially volume 17. (I still have to wait for my school library to get the rest of the releases. I finished what they had of volumes 13-18.) I have only been able to see the second subbed episode of the anime. I have to check veoh dot com if they have them because unfortunately, youtube deleted them all.**

**And…as for this chapter…well, you know what to do. Do as you wish. This one is longer that my last update so I hope it was worth the wait. (this one's 11 pages actually) Review if you must, and I'll think about putting up another chapter or not. **

**Well, see ya when I see ya.**

**Nighttime Mistress**


End file.
